Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Stories/Chill's Cheerios: My Tunnel
Theme song, opening sequence, blah blah blah. In a prison camp (huh) in Rogueport... Chill: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..... Mario, Johnny, LMGT and Penquino are digging a tunnel in their igloo, while Chill is sleeping. Penquino: Blaarg! Why does Chill make us do all the work?!?!??!??! :( Chill: ZONNK!!!!!!! Mario, Johnny, LMGT and Penquino get sent flying into the tunnel they're digging. 2 hours later... LMGT: That only took forever. I NEED FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( LMGT runs back through the tunnel and wall jumps out. He moves the bed back over it. Penquino starts doing a system thing. LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! LMGT crashes into Chill's bed, knocking him off and waking him up. He runs at light speed to the FOOOOOOOD Store. The crash through the door (he doesn't bother opening them) sends a golden building flying up into the air. An aqua penguin falls off. Aqua Penguin: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH I SEE NOTHIN- The aqua penguin (his name is Andrew - ring any bells?) crashes into the ground. Meanwhile, inside the gold building... R2and3po: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! R2 falls out the window. Hat Pop: *sigh* Hat Pop keeps typing at her typewriter. R2: Argh. What happened? Andrew: The, uh, building went up into the sky! R2: That LMGT... R2 runs into the FOOOOOOD Store. Andrew follows him. LMGT is making a mess. Literally the whole interior is covered in food. LMGT is licking the floor (yuck) and R2 gets stuck in pizza sauce. R2: .............................................. LMGT: OH NOES!!!!!!! LMGT crashes through the side and R2 and Andrew chase him. LMGT crashes into the igloo and guess who follows him? Penquino: There, the tunnel is- Penquino sees R2 and Andrew. Andrew: WE SEE NOTHING!!!!!!! Andrew shoves R2 through the hole in the side of the igloo. They crash into the ground. R2 throws him to the side and walks back in. R2: WHAT IS THIS????? R2 stares at the tunnel. He eats Penquino (huh) and spits him into a basket that he pulled out of his pocket. Andrew grabs it and tosses it in the Gold Building. It disappears and goes to Secluded From Rogueport But Kinda In Rogueport Galaxy. Mario and Johnny come out of the tunnel. Chill: Hey! What do you think you're doing, staring at my secret tunnel that you don't know about like that? R2 eats Chill and spits him into the same basket (without Penquino). Somehow it dropped him off in the Galaxy and reappeared. Andrew grabs it and same thing. He eats Mario, Johnny and LMGT and spits them into the basket, blah blah blah. Meanwhile in Secluded Blah Blah Blah, which is actually a Jail connected to Gold Building... LMGT: Darn. (sarcastically) Oh, how will we get out? LMGT pushes the door down easily. They leave. Hat Pop: Hi. Hat Pop doesn't care cuz she's bored. When they leave they see their igloo getting blown up. LMGT: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! R2: Ha. Everyone jumps down the tunnel. R2: YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! R2 trips into the tunnel. Andrew: Uh... Andrew shrugs and goes to the FOOOOOOOD Store. Meanwhile, in the tunnel... Chill: Heh, I got an idea. HAMMER ATTACK! Mario pounds R2 into the ground (literally) and throws him into the Gold Building. Mario: When he wakes up, he should have forgotten about the tunnel location. Johnny snaps his fingers and the igloo forms back (along with all the contents within :D). CREDITS *Produced by Chill57181 *Directed by Chill57181 *Chill57181 as Chill *R2and3po as R2and3po *Andrew as Andrew *Mario Rk as Mario *Johnny 115 as Johnny *Lm34gt45 as LMGT *Penquino1 as Penquino *Hat Pop as Hat Pop *Ad: WATCH MOAR EPISODES or READ MOAR NOT SO EPFZ